C'mon Hinata feed me
by animevampire21
Summary: A fluff using the roadkill of what if Hinata had fed Komaeda Komahina!


**Okay sooo I was board and seeming latly I've been reading the LP for sdr2 I thought I'd write a short fanfic for it. Yeah, I know I'll speed up witth the AkisexYukiteru fanfic I swear I just need a break every now and then so I don't get fed up with it. Anyhoo I've not read past Ch2 so I decided to for it to take place there. Update #46 the part where Komaeda is tied up and trying to convince Hinata to play the game. Its a Komahina I hope you enjoy. **[[[[this has to be one of the most fucked up ships ive had- heyyy i dont decide otps they just happen]]]]

...

"I'm not going to be fooled by your words anymore!" I say sternly pushing myself off the ground. Komaeda has a habit of tricking people and even though he's tied up he is still in control, it annoys me that that is the case. Dammit why are things so screwed up!? I was supposed to be a Hope Peak Academy earning a bright future not in some island bringing a nutcase food while he tries to convince me to kill people!?

I walk towards the door when I hear Komaeda's voice "w-wait Hinata-kun! Aren't you going to feed me!?"  
I stop, he said all that and he still wants me to _feed him._ Hah, he can get to fuck, no way!

I start walking again my hand on the handle of the door.  
"Hey! C'mon!" He whines, yet a slight tone of satisfaction in his voice as he does so. Does he not want me to feed him? Does he want to starve? If he brings death he believes it bringing hope from despair. Well, if he died I doubt many people on this island would be in despair and it probably bringing hope that _he _wouldn't convince the others to kill. If I don't feed him now that could be a possibility but I don't want to give him what he wants.

I swiftly turn and thump back down next to him.  
I push him up so he's sitting, a look of surprise almost in his face. He then smiles "I never thought you'd turn back for trash like me. You really are something Hinata-kun."  
I feel my eye twitch at the calmness of his voice and at how he called himself trash. Did he really believe that or was that a way to manipulate people into pitying him perhaps?

"I'm not evil enough to neither kill nor let you starve. You are lucky I'm so nice!" I huff looking at what I had been given to feed him: Milk, small container of butter, a small container of jam and toast. Koizumi forgotten to give me a knife! Urg...

"Here" I rip a small corner off the toast and shove it towards Komaeda "eat."  
"Like that?" Komaeda replies a frown upon his face. I glare at him "why not?" The tone of my voice a dead giveaway to how annoyed I was at the fact I had to do _this!_  
He shuffles forward and bends to my hand. He takes the piece into his hands his lips brushing off the tips of my finger which I pull away. Komaeda shuts one eye while munching on it and says "a bit bland but if it comes from you I should be grateful enough. I'm truly pathetic for asking for more than such."

What's pathetic about you _isn't_ the fact you want to eat food _it's_ the fact that you're a manipulate bastard who believes that killing others or being killed would bring hope. I sigh and open the tub of jam. I have no way of spreading it other than my fingers but I'm not doing that. Seeming its Komaeda I'm feeding he'd like my fingers or something and then make a fake apology just to freak me out! I rip another part off and dip it into the jam putting it in Komaeda's mouth.

"Killing won't bring anyone hope." I say as he chews the piece in much more enjoyment at the taste than the last piece.  
"With despair comes more hope" smiles Komaeda. I feel a not tie in my stomach, he's wrong.  
"Despair brings just that. Despair. Hope is always there even with no despair, but too much despair makes you lose hope." Why am I explaining anything to that nutcase!?

Komaeda moves closer to me and lays his head on my shoulder which causes me to blink in confusion. His chains streching and his arms getting pulled back. I glance at him feeling awkward and not knowing what to in a situation like this. "Please..." he says in a husky voice in my ear which sounded like one of a mad man "...please never say that again." My heart skips a beat as he does this.

"W-why?"

He remains silent breathing softly in my ear, stealing warmth in my body. He tucks his head into my neck "please." His white hair brushes my face as I nod. He moves away his face slightly red, mines slightly red as well.

I feed him the rest and leave heart racing from him snuggling into me.  
What the fuck was that!? Why do I think Komaeda's not as bad as he seem!? Maybe there is more him!?

Maybe… I'll be the one to feed him tomorrow… Dammit why am I so turned on by that!?

**…**

**…**

**Fin**

**Yeah I have used an idea which has probably been over used oh well it was my terrible attempt at a Komahina fluff R&R!**


End file.
